Harry Potter et les pouvoirs élémentaires
by Alcis
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry décide de prendre sa vie en mai. Cela le menera vers de nouvelles rencontre et de nouveaux pouvoirs. /!\ cette fic n'est pas abandonné. Juste mise en hiatus. Elle reviendra un jour, pas d'inquiétude.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry et les pouvoirs élémentaires**_

Ceci est la réécriture du chapitre 1.

Pour ceux qui lise pour la première fois l'une de mes fic, sachez que ceci est la réécriture de l'histoire « Tout peux changer, il faut le vouloir »

Pour les anciens, vous remarquerez que l'histoire change beaucoup. Mais le fond restera le même. Harry aura les même capacités, mais elles arriverons plus lentement. J'ai remarqué qu'Harry avait gagné trop en puissance beaucoup trop rapidement, et plus je relisais, moins j'appréciais cela. Alors j'ai décidé de tout réécrire. J'espère que ce nouveau scénario vous plaira.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, si elles sont positifs, je serais content de moi, si elles sont négatifs, n'hésiter pas non plus à les poster, cela permettra de m'améliorer.

Je vous dit à la prochaine.

Shadow-kawaii

_**Chapitre 1: Retour au Terrier, et jeux de lois **_

(non, il n'_y a pas de faute, je parle bien de lois)_

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. En effet, par cette chaude journée du 16 juillet, Harry Potter, jeune sorcier venant de terminer sa cinquième année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, attendait patiemment la venu d'un événement qui, de mémoire d'homme, ne c'était jamais produit au numéro 4, Privet Drive. En effet, le jeune homme attendait la venu de personnes qu'il considérait comme sa seul famille, les Weasley. Selon l'opinion que c'était faite Harry, la famille Weasley était l'une des plus grande famille de sorcier existant dans le Royaume-Unis. Ils ne comptaient pas moins de neuf membres, réunis sur deux génération de rouquin. Il avait d'abord le père, Arthur, qui travaillait au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, au Ministère de la Magie, sa femme, Molly, mère au foyer, elle adore s'occuper de ses enfants, et elle adore particulièrement notre jeune héros, Harry. Suivait ensuite les enfant, plus si enfant que cela à se jour. Bill, briseur de sortilège pour la banque des sorciers, Gringott's. Charlie, une tête brûlé, qui le sera surement un jour car il élèves des dragons en Roumanie. Percy, si on regardait la définition dans le dictionnaire, on y verrait sans aucun doute le mot lèche-botte dans la définition, il est également secrétaire de Cornelius Fudge, actuel incompétent de la magie, oups, je voulait dire ministre. Suivait ensuite les diabolique frères Weasley, Fred et Georges, à eux deux, ils tentent de supplanter les terrifiants Maraudeurs, les pires farceurs que Poudlard à eu le malheur d'accueillir. Venait ensuite, Ronald, Ron, le meilleur ami du survivant. Enfin, Ginevra, Ginny, d'un an sa cadette, qu'Harry considérait comme une sœur. Pour l'orphelin qu'était Harry Potter, les Weasley formait comme une famille. Et aujourd'hui, certains de ses membres devait venir le prendre afin qu'il passe le reste des vacances au Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Harry relu encore une fois la lettre de Ron:

_« Harry_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonne vacances malgré tes moldus, et la disparition de Sniffle._

_Maman a réussi à parler avec Dumbledore et à lui faire accepter l'idée que tu viennes passer le restes des vacances à la maison. Hermione devrait nous rejoindre dans une semaine._

_Avec papa et les jumeaux, on viendra te chercher vers 16 heures._

_Envoie moi Hedwige pour nous dire si tu es d'accord._

_A toute a l'heure. En espérant que tes moldus soient d'accord. Puis de toute façon, ils ont pas le choix._

_Ron » _

Vers 16 heures, cela laissait à Harry à peu près 7 heures pour faire ses valises. Il venait de donner à manger a sa chouette en prévision du voyage qu'elle aurait à faire plus tard dans la journée lorsque les pas de l'oncle Vernon se firent entendre, indiquant à Harry que les Dursley étaient réveillés et allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de descendre à son tour. Il vit l'oncle Vernon assit dans un fauteuil, entrain de boire son café en lisant le journal du jour.

_**- Oncle Vernon?**_ Un grognement lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu.**_ C'est pour vous prévenir que les Weasley viendront me chercher vers 16 heures._** Voyant la colère venir a grand pas sur le visage de son oncle, Harry s'empressa de rajouter._** Je resterai chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée dans mon école, je ne reviendrais donc pas ici avant l'année prochaine.**_

Cette dernière phrase eu l'effet escompté sur l'oncle Vernon, la colère laissa rapidement place à la réflexion. D'un coté, il y avait ces Weas-machin, ces monstres qui avaient littéralement détruit son salon il y a quatre ans. De l'autre coté, Son vaurien de neveu partait avec six semaine d'avance, ce qui lui offrait la possibilité de prévoir un petit week-end tranquille avec sa femme, pour un moment romantique tel qu'ils n'en avaient connu depuis leur lune de miel. La deuxième réflexion l'emporta sur la première, et il annonça.

_**- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils entre dans ma maison, et encore moins qu'ils débarquent dans MA CHEMINEE.**_

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, trop heureux de pouvoir quitté cet enfer plus tôt que prévu. Il pris place a son bureau, et commença à écrire.

_« Ron_

_Mes moldus, comme tu les appelles, sont d'accord pour me laisser partir._

_Mais ils ne veulent surtout pas que vous entriez. Je vous attendrais dehors, ce sera plus simple, mais il faudra venir par des moyen entièrement moldu._

_À toute à l'heure._

_H. Potter _

_PS: je demande à Hedwige de rester chez toi, sa lui évitera les allers-retour»_

Harry donna la lettre à Hedwige en lui disant de rester chez Ron. Harry avait toujours vue une lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux de sa chouette, il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait la consigne. Quand la chouette se fut envolé, Harry se dirigea vers son lit, apercevant par la même occasion, un hiboux grand duc qui s'y était posé, une lettre dans son bec. Harry prit la lettre qui venait de Poudlard, libérant ainsi l'animal qui reprit son envol par la fenêtre.

_« Monsieur POTTER._

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu votre Diplôme Universelle de Sorcellerie Élémentaire avec un résultat de 7 BUSEs sur 9_

_Vous trouverez, ci-joint, les résultats détaillés de vos BUSEs._

_Métamorphose: Effort Exceptionnelle (reçue)_

_Théorie: Effort Exceptionnelle_

_Pratique: Optimal_

_Sortilèges: Optimal (reçue)_

_Théorie: Optimal_

_Pratique: Optimal_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: Optimal (reçue)_

_Théorie: Optimal_

_Pratique: Optimal_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques: Effort Exceptionnelle (reçue) _

_Théorie: Acceptable_

_Pratique: Optimal_

_Potions: Effort Exceptionnelle (reçue)_

_Théorie: Effort Exceptionnelle_

_Pratique: Effort Exceptionnelle_

_Botanique: Acceptable (reçue)_

_Théorie: Acceptable_

_Pratique: Acceptable_

_Divination: Piètre (refusée)_

_Théorie: Acceptable_

_Pratique: Désolant_

_Astronomie: Acceptable (reçue)_

_Théorie: Effort Exceptionnelle_

_Pratique: Piètre_

_Histoire de la Magie: Piètre (refusée)_

_Aux vue du trop peu d'élèves ayant obtenue un Optimal à leur BUSE de Potions, les élèves ayant obtenu Effort Exceptionnelle sont acceptés. _

_Avec les résultats obtenus, vous pouvez continuer d'envisager une carrière en temps qu'Auror._

_Je vous informe également qu'ayant obtenu votre diplôme, vous êtes autorisé à pratiquer la magie, en dehors du collège Poudlard, en faisant attention à ne pas le faire devant des témoins moldus. Si cela devait arriver, vous serez automatiquement expulsé du collège Poudlard et votre baguette sera brisée, sauf dans le cas où votre vie serait en danger._

_En vous félicitant._

_M. McGonnagall, directrice adjointe »_

La journée n'aurait pas facilement pu être meilleur que celle-ci. Harry quittait les Dursley dans l'après-midi, et il obtenait ses BUSEs avec brio. Il pouvait continuer le seul choix de carrière qu'il avait pu envisager, être Auror. Il une quand même une surprise avec sa BUSEs de potion. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir un Effort Exceptionnelle, et le fait qu'il pouvait continuer les cours de cette matière laissait en lui des sentiment contradictoire. Il était obligé de continuer les potions pour devenir Auror, mais cela signifiait également deux années supplémentaire avec Sévérus Rogue, son professeur. Rogue l'avait pris en grippe dés son arrivé à Poudlard, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Seulement, Rogue ne connaissaient que trop bien James Potter, son père, qui, lors de sa période scolaire, avait, avec le reste des Maraudeurs, fait subir les pires vacherie aux Serpentards, mais surtout sur Rogue. Celui-ci en voulait à Harry pour ces 7 années de torture.

Laissant ses résultats aux BUSEs, Harry commença ranger ses affaires, plia ses vêtements, empila ses livres, et jeta dans sa valise les divers objets auquel il tenait. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie, habitant dans une maison remplit de moldus, le moindre acte magique lui aurait valu des nouvelles du Ministère.

Il était 15H45 quand « le Survivant » descendit sa valise dans le vestibule. Il était prêt à partir, il ne manquait que les Weasley. Ce fut à 16H précise, qu'il entendit un moteur entrer dans Privet Drive. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir une voiture garée sur le trottoir d'en face, mais surtout de voir les occupant qui n'étaient nul autre que les Weasley, le père, les jumeaux, et Ron. Harry esquissa un sourire devant cette vision, puis alla à la rencontre des nouveaux venus.

_**- Bonjour Harry, Comment vas-tu? **_Demanda Mr Weasley.

_**- Bien Mr Weasley. Merci de m'avoir invité chez vous.**_

_**- Mais voyons Harry, ce n'est rien du tout, et puis Molly préfère te savoir au Terrier qu'ici. Mais faisons vite, avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, le ministère nous fait travailler deux fois plus, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils vont me rappeler pour une urgence.**_** Apportes tes affaires, et nous y allons.**

Et c'est ce qu'Harry fit. Une fois ses bagages dans la voiture, ils partirent tous en direction du Terrier, demeure accueillante des Weasley.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures passé dans la voiture que la demeure apparut. Haute en taille, paraissant sur le point de basculer tellement elle semblait bancale. Tous les occupants de la voiture descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le Terrier, donnant allégrement divers coups de pied dans les gnomes qui leurs barraient le passage dans un concert de couinement-grognement. Une fois la porte d'entrée atteinte, Mme Weasley informa son mari d'une missive du ministère, qu'il devait partir immédiatement. Le temps de saluer Harry et ses enfants, Mr Weasley transplana à son bureau. Mme Weasley arriva dans l'entrée.

_**- Harry, mon chéri. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé. Je préfère te savoir ici, que chez ces abominable moldus. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas été facile à convaincre. **_

Au nom du directeur, Harry sentit la colère, la haine, monter en lui. Depuis la mort de Sirius, son parrain, Harry n'arrivait pas à pardonner au directeur. Celui-ci disait vouloir le protéger, mais ses secrets et tous les non-dit du professeur Dumbledore avait couté la vie à son parrain. Cela faisait un mois que Sirius avait perdu la vie en traversant le « voile de la mort » a cause de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry avait poursuivit la meurtrière dans le seul but de la faire souffrir le plus possible avant de la tuer, faire justice lui-même. Mais Voldemort était apparu, de même que Dumbledore, et le duel entre les deux super-puissance sorcières avait été engagé. Harry avait assisté au choc des titans jusqu'à ce que Voldemort le prenne à partie dans le combat en prenant possession de son corps, infligeant une terrible douleur au possesseur et au possédé. Les aurors et le ministre de la magie Crétinus Fudge... pardon, Cornélius Fudge, étaient finalement arrivés, voyant par eux-même la vérité, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que le clamait Harry depuis une année alors qu'il était discrédité par la Gazette du Sorcier. Voldemort devait avoir jugé le moment inopportun pour ce combat, et avait quitté le ministère avec Bellatrix. Dumbledore avait envoyé Harry dans son bureau et l'avait rejoint quelque minute plus tard, lui révélant enfin la vérité. Harry et Voldemort était tous deux liés par une prophétie faite un an avant le naissance du Survivant. Celle-ci annonçait la naissance d'une personne capable de détruire Voldemort. Qu'il naîtrait fin juillet; que ses parent aurait par trois fois combattus contre le Lord Noir et que ce dernier le marquerait comme son égal. L'enfant de la prophétie posséderait un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignorerait. Enfin, la prophétie annonçait qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait survivre tant que l'autre vivra. Que l'un des deux devrait tuer l'autre pour vivre. Au moment ou la prophétie avait été faite à Dumbledore dans l'une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur, Un espion de Voldemort, Sévérus Rogue, put en entendre le début avant d'être découvert. Il rapporta immédiatement à son maître ce qu'il avait entendu, que la personne qui serait apte à le tuer naîtrait fin juillet de parent l'ayant par trois fois combattu.

Mais autant dans la version incomplète que dans la version complète, la prophétie s'appliquait à deux nouveau-né de la fin juillet, dont les parent s'était par trois fois dressé contre l'Innommable. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, ainsi que Neville Longdubat, né le 29 juillet de la même année _(je ne connait pas le jour exact de la naissance de Neville, alors j'invente),_ Un sang-mêlé, et un sang-pur. Les deux enfant et leurs parents furent placé sous surveillance discrète afin de ne pas attiré l'attention des Mangemort. Mais après plus d'un an, Voldemort appris où ils était. Sont choix se porta sur le même sang que lui, mi-sorcier, mi-moldu, le sang-mêlé Harry Potter. Avec l'assistance de Peter Pettigrow, Gardien du Secret des Potter, et fidèle Mangemort, il tua James et Lily. En lançant le sort de mort sur Harry, il fut réduit à l'état d'âme errante, sans aucun pouvoir, incapable de mourir, condamné à prendre possession des autres afin d'avoir une existence physique. Harry s'en tirant avec une fine cicatrise en forme d'éclair qui le rendit célèbre en ce soir du 31 octobre 1981. « Le Seigneur le marquera comme son égal ». Sans le savoir, Voldemort venait de donner vie à la personne capable de mettre fin à son règne de terreur.

Quand Dumbledore avait tout dit à Harry, celui-ci était si furieux contre le directeur, que la moitié des objets et artefacts du directeur avait fait une brutal rencontre avec les murs du bureau, se faisant ainsi réduire en poussière par le Survivant. Un mois avait passé depuis, mais Harry n'arrivai pas à se calmer et à pardonner au vieux directeur. Son visage était tellement crispé par la fureur et la haine, que Mme Weasley s'en inquiéta.

_**- Harry, mon garçon, sa n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu vas bien ?**_

_**- Euh... Oui, sa va, ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley**_

_**- Tu me rassures. Bien, monte tes affaires dans la chambres de Ron, je vous appellerai pour le dîner.**_

C'est avec la fureur dans le sang qu'Harry monta les escaliers avec Ron jusqu'au dernier étage, là ou le plafond épousait la forme du toit. On pouvait distinctement entendre la goule de la famille, installé dans le grenier, essayer de faire un remix des Bizzar' Sister sur la tuyauterie de la maison.

Dehors, le soleil était encore assez haut, et la température était clémente pour ce milieu d'été. Ron proposa d'aller faire du Quidditch, et Harry accepta, espérant ainsi oublier le directeur de Poudlard pour le moment. Ils demandèrent aussi à Fred, Georges et Ginny s'ils étaient partant. Ainsi, ils partirent tous, leur balais sous le bras, en direction du terrain, et le scénario fut le suivant : Ron était gardien, Ginny, poursuiveuse, et faisait des tires suivant plusieurs scénario afin de déstabilisé son frère, Harry était attrapeur, se cantonnant à la recherche et la poursuite du vif d'or, Fred et Georges était batteur et alternaient leurs cibles. Ils s'agissait plus d'un entraînement que d'un match amical, et tous se donnèrent à fond, même les jumeaux qui avait quitté l'école et donc l'équipe de gryffondor. Quand ils entendirent la voix retentissante de Molly Weasley les appelant pour le dîner, le soleil commençait à décroître, et les quatre rouquin et le brun se lancèrent dans une course de balais remporter facilement par Harry car il s'agissait d'une ligne droite, et possédant un Éclair de Feu, le balais le plus rapide du monde, il ne pouvait y avoir un autre vainqueur. Lorsque tout le monde entra dans la cuisine, ils eurent un sentiment mitigé vis à vis du troisième fils Weasley, Percy. Entre la joie de voir un membre de la fratrie, et la colère face à son imbécillité. Finalement, Après un long silence, Percy se leva, et avança en direction d'Harry. Arriver devant le Survivant, il se mit à s'excuser.

_**- Harry, je tenais à venir te voir afin de pouvoir m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi durant l'année derrière. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin et un prétentieux. Mon orgueil m'a aveuglé et mon envie d'évoluer au seins du Ministère ma poussé à suivre les choix de Fudge, un peu comme si je perdait mon libre-arbitre, quoique là, se son des décisions que j'ai prises seul et sans contrainte. Cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. Alors je tenais à venir m'excuser moi-même. Pourras-tu me pardonner mon imbécillité ?**_

_**- Il aura mis le temps à comprendre...**_ Commença Fred.

_**- ... ce que nous savions déjà**_. Finit Georges.

_**- Par les caleçons de Merlin, il l'admet enfin ce que nous lui disons depuis tant d'années.**_ Renchérit Ron.

Percy, restant droit, accepta sans broncher les remarques de ses frères.

_**- Les jeunes, je sais que depuis plusieurs années, j'ai négligé la devise de la fratrie Weasley, et aujourd'hui, et pour les années à venir, j'aimerais me reprendre, et vous montrer que je suis bel et bien un Weasley. Alors, « Un pour tous, tous pour un » ? **_**. **Demanda Percy, attendant la sentence de ses frères et de sa sœur.

_**- Mouais, pour l'instant, se serait plutôt « Un pour tous, tous pour Percy ».**_ Rétorqua Ginny.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas vieux frères...**_ Commença Georges.

_**- ... On va te remettre dans le droit chemin.**_ Termina Fred.

Harry regarda Percy, qui s'était tourné vers ses frères, et il vit les yeux de l'ainé brillait plus que la normal. Mais Percy put retenir cette larme qui menaçait de couler le long de sa joue, et refit face à Harry, lui tendant la main. Harry n'hésita pas, et la prit. Pendant le dîner, personne ne parla du travail de Percy, ayant peur qu'il se lance dans un exposé massacrant qui partirait vers des hors-sujet, ce qui était l'une des spécialité de Percy quand on lui parlait des fonds de chaudrons lors de la quatrième année de Ron et Harry. Mais une idée commença à se frayé un chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne supportait plus les Dursley, et ce sentiment lui était rendu avec évidence. De plus, il possédait une énorme quantité d'or dans son coffre de Gringott's. Harry connaissait un minimum de lois anglaise pour les moldus, et voulait savoir si la loi à laquelle il pensait existait dans l'Angleterre sorcière, et si elle était la même que la loi moldu.

_**- Percy, je voudrais connaître quelque chose sur les loi du monde sorcier. **_Finit-il par demander

_**- Oui, à quel sujet ? **_Demanda Percy

_**- En fait, c'est une loi auquelle il est possible d'avoir recour dans le monde moldu. Cette loi dit qu'un mineur âgé d'au moins seize ans, à la possibilité de demander son émancipation. C'est-à-dire, être considéré comme étant majeur au niveau administratif, sauf, par exemple, passer son permis où là, il reste obligé d'avoir l'âge légal. Je voudrait savoir s'il existe une loi similaire dans le monde sorcier ?**_

_**- Oui, je vois de quoi tu veux parler. En fait, dans le passé, elle n'existait pas, mais depuis la dernière guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, au vue du grand nombre d'enfant dont les parent ont été assassiné par les mangemorts, le Ministère à juger adéquat la mise en place de la même loi. Mais seulement dans le cas où les parents du demandeur on été assassiné. Sinon, la tutelle est donnée au plus proche parents. Pour ceux qui entre dans les conditions pour demander l'émancipation, la tutelle est la même si le demandeur n'a pas atteint l'âge de seize ans. Mais il peut en faire la demande une fois qu'il a atteint cet âge.**_

_**-Et par exemple, je sais que la procédure prend plusieurs mois chez les moldu. Il faudrait combien de temps pour obtenir son émancipation sorcière ?**_

_**- Et bien, dans les archives du Ministère, je crois que la procédure accepté la plus rapide à durée quatre heures, et la plus longue, je crois qu'elle a durée une semaine.**_

_**- Comment peut-on avoir le dossier ? On se présente comme cela en disant que l'on souhaite être émancipé, où faut-il prendre un rendez-vous ?**_

_**- Normalement, on peut s'y rendre comme ça, mais le mieux est de prendre un rendez-vous. Ainsi, toutes les personnes qui doivent être présente sont averti et on a pas besoin d'attendre que le conseil se réunisse, ce qui peut prendre un bon moment.**_

_**- Est-ce que l'on peut faire la demande d'émancipation avant l'âge de seize ans et ensuite attendre, d'avoir l'âge requis pour que l'émancipation soit effective ?**_

_**- En fait, le cas ne c'est jamais produit, mais rien dans la loi n'interdit de faire la demande avant. Elle stipule seulement que l'émancipation ne peut avoir lieu qu'à seize ans. Donc, rien ne t'empêche d'en faire la demande avant. Je dis toi, car j'imagine que tu ne me pose pas la question juste pour une question de culture général ?**_

_**- Oui, c'est ce que je compte faire. Était**_-ce son imagination, ou bien Percy venait-il de faire de l'humour ? Ce qui était du jamais vu de mémoire d'Harry Potter. **_Je ne supporte plus de vivre avec les Dursley, même si se n'est pour quelques jours dans l'année._**

_**- Je peux l'imaginer. Tu veux que je prenne le rendez-vous pour toi demain, ou tu souhaite le faire ?**_

_**- Non, ça ira, j'écrirais la demande par lettre ce soir.**_

_**- Ah, une chose que j'avais oublié, à la différence du monde moldu,chez les sorciers, une fois que tu es émancipé, tu es, de tous points de vue, considéré comme un sorcier de dix-sept ans. Donc, rien ne t'empêches de passer les différents permis.**_

_**- Différent ?**_

_**- Oui, comme chez les moldus avec le permis voiture, camion, moto, engin agricole, ou d'autre. Chez les sorciers, il y a également différent permis. Celui du transplanage que tu connais, mais il y a aussi celui du transplanage d'escorte, transplanage long courrier pour le changement de pays, en plus des permis de création de portoloins, et création de sortilèges. Ça, c'est pour les plus utiles, les autres sont moins utilisés, car ils sont très spécialisés en fonction du métier.**_

Après cette parenthèse administrative, les discussions reprirent puisqu'elle s'était arrêté lorsque Harry avait pris la parole. Tous étaient surpris par cette discussion. D'une part, Percy avait répondu au question du jeune homme sans jamais faire mine de dévier de sujet, fait assez exceptionnelle pour être remarqué. D'autre part, la discussion avait révélé la décision de Harry pour être émancipé, et cela, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais maintenant qu'harry avait posé toutes ses questions, les discussion qui avaient repris sur des sujet d'une grande banalité, que fera-t-on demain, quel temps fera-t-il, est-ce que les pingouins vivant à Madagascar n'était pas déranger par la chaleur qu'il y faisait. A la fin du repas, Harry monta dans la chambre, suivit de Ron.

_**- Eh Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire d'émancipation ? Tout ce que j'y ai compris, c'est que sa permettait d'être majeur avec un an d'avance.**_

_**- C'est exactement ça, mais sa me permettra de faire des choses interdites au mineur, acheter une maison par exemple.**_

_**- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?**_

_**- Ron, lâches-moi un peu avec cette histoire, elle ne te concerne pas, tu n'a pas besoin dans connaître les détails. Dans deux semaines, je serais majeur, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.**_ Harry pris son nécessaire à écrire et commença la rédaction de sa demande d'émancipation.

« _Madame, Monsieur._

_Par la présente lettre, je vous faire part de ma demande d'émancipation._

_Je m'appelle Harry J. POTTER, et comme vous le savez, mes parents on été assassiné par Voldemort. Je remplie donc les conditions pour pouvoir bénéficiez de la procédure._

_Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais avoir un rendez-vous avant le 31 Juillet, afin que mon émancipation soit effective à cette date, jour de mes seize ans._

_De plus, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir garder cela sous silence afin que la presse n'en soit pas au courant._

_Cordialement,_

_H.. »_

Hedwige, qui avait vu son maître écrire une lettre, était déjà prête à partir. Harry donna l'enveloppe à sa chouette qui partit dans le soleil couchant.

Cette décision d'Harry sur son émancipation n'était pas vieille, à peine quelques jours. Pour dire vrai, du début des vacances. Il pensait que s'il avait sa propre maison, premièrement, il quitterait les Dursley, définitivement, deuxièmement, il arrêterait d'être constamment surveillé, car il savait que lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive, il était surveillé par Mrs Figgs et Mondingus Fleytcher, et lorsqu'il était au Terrier, c'était Mr et Mrs Weasley qui se chargeait de sa surveillance. Comme il ne comptait pas donné d'adresse au vieux directeur, il serait enfin libre d'aller et venir selon sa volonté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il serait libre. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il put s'endormir, replongeant une fois de plus dans un malstrom de cauchemar. Ses parents, mort. Cédric, mort. Sirius, mort. Bellatrix, éclatant d'un rire démoniaque pendant que Sirius traverse le Voile de la Mort.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain vers 9h00, sans avoir l'impression de s'être vraiment reposé. Cela faisait un mois que sa durait, il s'endormait le soir, se réveillait le matin, ressentant toujours la fatigue de la veille, laquelle s'intensifiait au fil de la journée. Harry arrivait à un stade de fatigue avancé, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il descendit à la cuisine. Mrs Weasley était là, préparant le petit déjeuner. Elle lui servit son petit-déjeuner habituelle. Après avoir mangé, Harry remonta dans la chambre, en entendant des coups donnés à la fenêtre, Harry vit Hedwige, revenu du ministère avec une lettre. Une fois entrée, la chouette se posa sur son épaule et lui donna la lettre.

_« Cher Mr POTTER._

_Nous avons bien pris en compte votre demande d'émancipation. Au regard de la loi, rien ne vous empêche de demander votre émancipation avant l'âge légal. Cependant, vous devrez attendre le 31 juillet afin que celle-ci soit effective. Afin de remplir votre dossier, je vous donne rendez-vous en ce jour du 17 juillet, à 15 heures. Après avoir rempli le dossier, vous comparaîtrez devant les trois premiers membres du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, Amélia Bones, et Perceval Weasley, qui vient de succéder à Dolores Ombrage, momentanément en convalescence. Ces derniers jugeront de votre possible émancipation._

_Cordialement,_

_Viviane Greenwald, département de la justice magique, section de la justice des mineurs. »_

Ainsi, Harry serait fixé dans l'après-midi. Aujourd'hui, il devait regagné sa liberté.

_**Fin du chapitre**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry et les pouvoirs élémentaires**_

Bon je fait très court.

En fait, je fait rien, à part lancé le chapitre 2 de cette réécriture.

S-K

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Harry se rallongea dans son lit, et pensa à tout ce qu'il pourra faire, une fois son émancipation accordé. Il voulais s'acheter une maison, afin de pouvoir se sentir chez lui, car, au fil du temps, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans la maison des Weasley. Il devait également améliorer son niveau théorique et pratique de la magie. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il reçoive l'accord du Magenmagot. Sinon, il perdrait un an avant de pouvoir commencer. Et Harry ne voulait plus attendre. Il en avait assez, il fallait que les choses bouge, mais Dumbledore, lui, ne bougeait pas, il restait à sa place, avec ses secrets. Il manipulait l'Ordre du Phoénix, mais aucune avancé n'était faite. Repensant au vieux dirlo shooté au sucre, la fureur, qu'avait éprouvé Harry la veille, se remit à bouillir dans son sang. Décidant qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme, Harry descendit dans le jardin, et pris son Éclair de Feu, dans le petit cabanon où il était entreposé avec tous les balais de la famille Weasley, et fonça à toute allure vers le terrain de quidditch où il remonta en chandelle, donnant toute la puissance de son balais pour monter toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite.

Harry arrêta son vol haut, très haut dans le ciel, là où il pouvait sentir que l'air contenait moins d'oxygène, là où les températures deviennent glaciale, chutant de près de vingt degrés. Harry resta là, en vol stationnaire, contemplant le monde au travers des fins nuages, qu'il avait dépassé. Le monde semblait paisible, rien ne laissait imaginer le monde sorcier, et la guerre qui passait inaperçu au monde moldu. A certain moment, Harry regrettait d'avoir découvert la sorcellerie, il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance d'un simple moldu, évitant les horreur de la guerre, et la douleur de perdre des êtres chers. Mais ces regrets disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte que cela signifiait rester chez les Dursley pour plusieurs années. Comme il aurait aimé que Voldemort n'ai jamais existé, qu'il soit resté Tom Jedusor, et qu'il est été un étudiant comme les autres. Harry aurait ses parents, Sirius, une famille aimante, chaleureuse, et toujours partante pour faire de bonne farces. Mais cette chose qui n'avait plus rien d'humain n'était même plus Jedusor. Voldemort était lui, entièrement, un être emplis que de haine et de dégout envers les autres. Un être se croyant supérieur au autre.

Harry se jura de faire souffrir ce monstre le plus qu'il le pouvait, même s'il devait en mourir, et donna la pleine puissance de son balais dans un piqué vertigineux. Il voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, être de plus en plus proche. Harry sourit en voyant la forme des cinq enfants Weasley sur le terrain, ne sachant pas qu'Harry fonçait à plus de 300km/h, ne faisant aucun geste pour revenir à l'horizontal. Perçy, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny ne l'aperçurent que sous la forme d'un trait sombre filant vers le sol (un peu comme superman quand il cours, il laisse trainer sa silhouette sur trois mètres derrière lui). Ginny n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri qu'Harry s'était théoriquement écrasé au sol, se plantant dans la terre sur deux mètres de profondeur. Je dis théoriquement car, là où une personne aurait du être ramassé à la paille, Harry avait, à la dernière seconde, tiré le plus fort possible sur le manche, tout en poussant avec ses pieds sur la queue de son balais afin de se redresser, de remonter en chandelle pour se mettre à la hauteur des autres joueurs. A ce moment, Ginny se plaça à coté de lui et... le gifla.

_**- Ça, c'est de la part de mes frères, et je pense qu'ils sont d'accord. **_Elle le gifla à nouveau. **_Et celle là, c'est de ma part. Sa va pas de faire des truc pareil ? Tu nous fichus la trouille. Déjà qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais, ton balais n'était pas là, et on ne te voyait pas sur le terrain. Mais MONSIEUR Harry Potter était en train de s'amuser à foncer vers le sol encore plus vite qu'un dragon sans ailes, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il voulait s'enterrer dans le sol sans prendre la peine de creuser un trou. _**Ginny avait fini sa phrase en pleurant, les larmes coulant librement, et elle tremblait, de colère, mais aussi de peur.

_**- Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de prendre de la hauteur pour réfléchir.**_

_**- Ça n'excuse pas tout, tu aurais au moins pu dire où tu allais, j'ai eu peur. Papa et maman te considèrent comme leur fils, et nous comme un frère. Tu fais partie de la famille Harry, alors forcément on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Et...**_ Harry l'interrompit en posant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Lui aussi considérait les Weasley comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il lui dit. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, essayant de calmer la rouquine qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Ensuite, pendant une heure, ils refirent la même chose que la veille, Perçu jouant en tant que poursuiveur, permettant à Ginny de faire plus de feinte à Ron. Tous prirent tranquillement le chemin de la maison à l'appel de Mrs Weasley, afin de déjeuner. Après le repas, Perçy se prépara à son retour au Ministère.

_**- Bon, moi, je dois y retourner, je vous souhaite à tous un bonne après midi, et je vous dit à ce soir. Ah, Harry, si sa te dérange pas d'arriver un peu en avance, je peut t'y amener, tu passes dans à peine une heure.**_

_**- J'arrive, je vais chercher mes affaires et on peut partir.**_ Puis, voyant l'incompréhension sur les visages des autres Weasley, Harry précisa. **_J'ai mon entretien pour mon émancipation à 15 heure._** Il fila dans la chambre de Ron et redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec sa veste, ainsi que sa clef de Gringott's pendu à son cou par un lacet d'une vieille basket qu'il avait hérité, comme toutes ses affaires moldu, de son cousin Dudley. Si son émancipation était accepté, il irait faire des achats juste après afin de se munir de livres de sort, de grimoire, et il pensait aussi prendre des livres traitant de la magie noir, que se soit théorique ou pratique. Il se retrouva devant Perçy, qui, après un signe à sa famille, transplana avec Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry transplanait, pourtant, la sensation ne lui était pas inconnu, lui apparaissant comme un souvenir flou. Cette impression d'être aspiré dans un trou d'air et d'y disparaître afin d'en être éjecté une fraction de seconde plus tard, ailleurs. Il la connaissait. Harry se revis dans la cour de l'école élémentaire, il courait, poursuivit par la bande à Dudley, quand, en sautant par dessus des poubelles de l'école, il avait atterrit sur le toit de celle-ci, il avait six ans. Arrivé au Ministère, Harry posa la question à Perçy.

_**- Perçy, un enfant faisant de la magie accidentelle, ne peut être condamnée non ?**_ Perçy affirma. **_Et si l'enfant transplane, il ne lui arrivera rien ?_**

_**- En fait, un sorcier de premier cycle n'est pas censé pouvoir transplaner. **_Dit Perçy, soudain attentif, sachant qu'avec Harry, il serait surpris de la suite. **_Le transplanage s'effectue en grande partit avec un enseignement théorique. Un enfant ne peut pas transplaner instinctivement. Il y aurait à 100% une cas de désartibulation, et chez un enfant, ce serait synonyme de mort en moins de deux minutes, et c'est le temps qu'il faut au Ministère pour arriver._**

_**- Il va falloir revoir vos statistiques, je crois avoir réussi un transplanage à l'âge de six ans, à cette époque, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de la magie.**_

Perçy était sur les fesses. Il n'avait jamais entendu cela. Pour lui, il avait étudier un mois la théorie avant de passer le permis de transplaner. Là, il entendait l'histoire d'un gosse qui avait réussi un transplanage parfait, d'instinct, sans théorie, et en ne soupçonnant même pas l'existence de la magie. Ce garçon était un génie et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Perçy se dit qu'avec son destin, Harry se devait d'être un sorcier exceptionnelle, peut-être plus doué et plus puissant que Griffondor lui-même. Remit de sa surprise, Perçy conduisit au département de la justice magique. Une fois arrivé sur place, il laissa Harry seul, devant lui-même prendre ses fonctions de secrétaire-greffier pour le procès d'un mangemort arrêté en juin. C'était la dernière comparutions de cette affaire, et cela serait vite terminé, car le Magenmagot était sûr de la culpabilité du mangemort, soupçonné d'être le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius Malfoy. Harry resta devant les portes du département, réfléchissant aux questions que l'on allait lui poser, et aux éventuelles réponses qu'il pourrait donnait. Dès qu'il fut rentrer, il se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

_**- Bonjour, je suis Mr Harry Potter, j'ai un entretien avec Mrs Grennwald.**_

_**- Bonjour Mr Potter, veuillez patientez un instant, Mrs Greenwald va vous recevoir.**_

Harry vit l'hôtesse écrit sur un parchemin, puis lui lança un sort. Le papier se plia de lui-même, prenant la forme d'un avion en papier, et prendre son envole en direction d'un bureau dont-in traversa la porte, comme si elle n'existait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au long cheveux noirs sortit du bureau. Pour son âge, elle possédait encore les marques d'une grande beauté. Elle appela Harry qui le rejoignit dans son bureau où elle l'invita à s'assoir.

_**- Mr Potter, enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis Viviane Greenwald. C'est moi qui traiterait votre dossier durant le temps de la procédure. Avant de commencer l'entretien à proprement parlé, je dois vérifier l'exactitude de nos informations. Vous êtes bien Mr Harry James Potter, né le 21 juillet 1980 de James Andrée Potter, né le 18 mai 1958, et de Lily Viviane Potter née Evans, née le 14 février 1958 ? **_Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. **_Vous résidez au numéro 4 Privet Drive, Little Winding, Surrey, Angleterre, chez Mr Vernon et Pétunia Dursley depuis la nuit de 31 octobre au 1 novembre 1980. Et vous venez de finir votre cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avec un total de sept BUSEs ? _**Nouvel hochement de tête de la part d'Harry. _**Bien, on en a finit avec la partie banalité. Maintenant, dîtes moi un peur pourquoi souhaitez-vous votre émancipation ?**_

_**- D'un coté comme de l'autre, les Dursley et moi-même ne nous supportons plus. Depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, la maison se transforme en champ de bataille deux moi par an. C'est une guerre psychologique, mais ils on l'avantage d'être chez eux. Pendant dix, j'ai été le souffre douleur de mon cousin Dudley, et l'esclave de mon oncle et de ma tante. Je devait leur préparer leurs repas tout les jours, dès que j'ai été en âge de pouvoir le faire, j'avais cinq ans. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails car je ne veux pas être pris en pitié, Mais Albus Dumbledore a tout raté en me plaçant chez les Dursley. Afin d'être libre, je demande mon émancipation afin de pouvoir moi-même gérer mes propres besoins. Je suis apte à le faire, et j'ai assez d'or afin d'y arriver.**_

_**- Bien, je comprend votre demande, et celle-ci est justifié. De plus, vous remplissez les critères nécessaires afin de pouvoir être émancipé. Je vous donne mon accord. Maintenant, vous devez passer devant le Magenmagot afin d'être légalement majeur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**_

Mrs Greenwald se leva, et sortit du bureau. Harry la suivit, mais contrairement à se qu'il pensait, ils restèrent à cet étage et ne descendirent pas dans les salles d'audience tel la n°10 qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine du directeur. Harry profita du trajet afin de pouvoir prendre en lui les ressources nécessaires pour ne pas s'énerver lors de l'audience. Il savait que Dumbledore serait présent, mais il devait garder son calme jusqu'à la fin. Et si Dumby le gardait après, soi-disant pour lui parler, le pauvre vieux s'en mordrait les doigts. Mrs Greenwald frappa deux coups sur une grande porte à double battant, et entra. La salle dans laquelle venait de pénétrer ressemblait plus à la disposition d'une salle lors d'un conseil de classe moldu. Au fond se trouvaient les tables du Magenmagot, Dumbledore au centre, car il présidait le tribunal. À sa droite se tenait Perçy qui lui fit un sourire discret. Donc, la femme placée à gauche du directeur devait être Amélia Bones, la « ministre de la justice made in sorcière ». Ce fut elle qui demanda à Harry de s'assoir à une table situé à quelques mètres devant la leur. Harry s'assit, et Mrs Greenwald se plaça à coté de lui.

_**- Mr Potter, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de savoir si vous êtes apte à être émancipé. Alors commençons. Mr Potter, pourquoi tenez-vous à être émancipé ? **_Demanda Mrs Bones.

_**- A cause d'une erreur faite le soir du 31 octobre 1981, après la mort de mes parents. Certaines personnes ont pensé que le mieux pour moi serait que je soit confier à ma tante, ainsi qu'a son mari. Ces personnes ont commis une lourde erreur, et je refuse de subir cette faute une année de plus.**_

_**- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi ce placement fut une erreur.**_ Demanda Perçy.

_**- Monsieur, comment voulez-vous qu'un enfant sorcier, même s'il ne le sait pas, puisse être aimé et heureux en présence de personnes pour qui la magie est une aberration ? Les Dursley on toujours détesté la magie, et je suis un sorcier. Ils m'ont haïs. J'ai été leurs esclave et leur souffre douleur pendant dix ans. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il me laisse tranquille, mais en réalité, c'est une guerre psychologique. C'est à celui dont les nerfs craqueront les premiers.** _

_**- Harry, peut-tu prouver ce que tu avances ?**_ Demanda Dumbledore. _**Ce sont de grave accusation que tu portes.**_

Harry ne répondit rien, se leva, est enleva son T-shirt devant la cour, et se tourna. Tous purent voir avec horreur les nombreuses trace blanche qui parcourait son dos, vestiges de la haine des Dursley à son égard, ces cicatrices semblaient suffisante pour montrer au Magenmagot la véracité de ses dires. Mrs Bones reprit la parole.

_**- Mr Potter. Sachez que les lois des sorciers est jumelé avec les lois des moldus. Les cas de mauvais traitement envers un enfant en fait partit. Je vous demande donc, voulez-vous porter plainte contre les Dursley ?**_

_**- Non, je ne porterais pas plainte, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, si je fais ça, cela sera médiatisé, ou il y aura des fuites, et je ne souhaite pas que l'Angleterre entière sois au courant. Et la deuxième est que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.**_

Dumbledore se tourna vers Mrs Bones qui inclina la tête, Perçy fit de même. Le directeur prit la parole.

_**- Mr Potter, avec deux votes pour, et une abstention, le Magenmagot vous déclare officiellement et légalement majeur à compter du 31 juillet de cette année. **_

_**- Juste un détail, je voudrais, autant que possible, que cette décision, reste sous silence, je souhaiterai mener une vie calme, et non entouré de journalistes comme Skeeter.**_

_**- Bien Mr Potter. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation.**_ Termina Mrs Bones.

Au moment où Harry allait sortir, Dumbledore lui demanda de rester.

_**- Harry, si cela ne te déranges pas, je voudrais discuter avec toi quelques instants. Le parc de l'école me semble être un bon endroit. **_Annonça le directeur en pointant sa baguette sur un parchemin, le transformant ainsi en portoloin.

_**- Écoute Harry,**_ reprit Dumbledore, une fois arrivé au bord du lac, **_je voudrais savoir, pourquoi avoir demander ton émancipation ?_**

_**-Pourquoi, vous osez encore me poser la question après ce qui viens de se dire, vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Jamais je ne serez heureux, ou encore aimé, chez les Dursley. Vous êtes la seul personne à y croire. Depuis que je suis chez eux, jamais je n'ai eu la moindre trace, jamais il n'y à eu la moindre petite ombre d'affection envers moi. Quand mon cousin me passait à tabac, l'oncle Vernon était à deux doigt de l'applaudir, et pétunia était tellement fière de son Dudlynouchet. Mais non, vous voulez tellement tout contrôlé que vous devenez aveugle au erreur que vous pouvez faire. Pour vous, admettre que vous avez fait une erreur, ce serez la pire des chose au monde. Ouvrez un peu les yeux Dumbledore, et voyer vos fautes. Vous en trouverez plus que vous ne le pensez, surtout dans les choix que vous avez prit à MA PLACE.**_ Harry avez finit en hurlant contre le vieux mage.

Mais Harry ne contrôlait plus rien, sa magie avait prit le dessus, répondant à sa fureur par un déchainement de puissance. Un tourbillon de magie s'était formé autour du survivant, créant ainsi des bourrasques de vent, venant perturber le calme du lac, attisant les rayons du soleil, et créant, par cette fureur incontrôlé, un tremblement de terre. Et à se moment, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore tremblait, tremblait de peur devant quelqu'un. Jamais le vieil homme n'avait vu autant de puissance. Plus que la sienne, plus que celle de Voldemort, et plus que celle des deux sorcier réunis. La magie, tourbillonnant autour du Survivant, se teinta de couleurs, or et rouge, zébré de bleu, de marron, blanc, vert et noir. Dumbledore ne comprenait plus rien, l'aura d'un sorcier était d'une grande complexité à faire apparaître, et elle est normalement composé d'une seule, voir deux, couleurs. Lui-même ne possédait qu'une aura blanche, zébré de noir, Celle de Voldemort était noir et rouge en quantité égale. Le jeune Potter supportera-t-il autant de puissance ? Normalement, son corps était trop fragile. Et au vue de sa constitution, l'adolescent ne tiendrait que quelques minutes avant que son corps ne subisse des dégâts irréversible.

Mais avant que Dumbledore ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Les yeux du Survivant se fermèrent, et le jeune homme disparut, laissant le vieil homme seul dans le parc de son école. Dumbledore admettait, sans doute pour la première fois, que la situation lui échapait. Alors, le vieux mage fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire, il se rendit au ministère pour annonçer la disparition d'Harry Potter, puis chez les Weasley pour leur apprendre la triste nouvelle.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Sans doute ce chapitre vous parraîtra plus court, mais comme nous allons changer d'endroit, je suis obliger de couper ici-même et de vous dire : à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Shadow-kawaii


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry et les pouvoirs élémentaires**_

Juste un petit quelque chose a dire:

J'accepte toute les reviews possible, les positifs, car elles font toujours plaisir, ainsi que les négatifs, car elles peuvent soulever des points que je n'avais pas remarqué, et qui peuvent changer afin de faire de cette histoire la meilleur possible.

Bref, je dit que je fait court, mis je m'apprette à faire un roman. Alors je m'arrête là, en je vous dit bonne lecture pour le nouveau chapitre de cette réécriture.

_**Chapitre 3 : Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ?**_

Lorsque Harry les yeux, il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait oas non plus qu'à ce moment, le monde sorcier était plongé en plein désarois suite à la disparition du Survivant, celui qui devait mettre fin à la tyrannie de Lord Vol... bon, ils n'y arrivent toujours pas, alors disons, la tyrannie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le Nom. _(Nda : On ne se rend pas compte en lisant le livre, mais c'est un vrai calvaire d'écrire tout ça pour nommer une personne)._ Mais Harry ne le savait pas, et il s'en moquait. Pour lui seul comptait les réponses à ses questions. Où était-il ? Depuis quand ? Et comment était-il arrivé ici ? La pièce où il se trouvait était plongé dans les ténèbres que la faible lueur émise par une vieil lampe à pétrole avait du mal à percer. À l'opposé de la paillasse où il s'était redresser, se trouvait une porte de cachot. D'ailleurs, tout dans la pièce faisait penser à un cachot. Harry tentait de se mettre debout, tentative ardu tandis que ses jambes semblaient molles, dépourvu de la moindre force. Harry arriva laborieusement à la porte de sa « cellule ». à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Finaleent, l'endroit était peut-être un cachot avant, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'était pas sa fonction. Harry déambula dans les couloirs, ne sachant où il allait, ni dans quelle direction, se fiant à son instinct pour sortir da cet endroit. D'après se qu'il pouvait deviner, l'endroit était un ancien château datant du moyen-âge, mais impossible pour Harry dans deviner la date exact, l'histoire n'avait pas été son point fort lors de sa scolarité moldu.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs pendant une heure, reassant souvent au même point à plusieurs reprise, Harry trouva finalement un escalier qu'il entreprit de monter. Là, Harry déboucha sur un vieux hall dans les murs étaient couvert de tapisserie du époque aujourd'hui révolu. Sur la grande porte qu'Harry supposa être la porte d'entrée, il distingua les armoiries du propriétaire, une baguette et une épée, se croisant derrière une tête de dragon, d'une espèce qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. À l'opposé de la porte, il y avait un grand escalier de marbre, le même que celui du hall, un marbre blanc nacrée, incrusté d'obsidienne et d'émeraude. Sur les deux socles, terminant les rampes de part et d'autres des marches, se trouvait une sculture miniature, tout en restant imposant, de deux dragons, différents de celui du blason, mais toujours inconnus à Harry. La curiosité l'emportant sur son envie de retourner dans un endroit connu, le jeune homme monta l'escaliers pour arriver devant une nouvel porte du même gabarit que celle se trouvant derrière lui, quoique légèrement plus petite. La surprise gagna Harry lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une sorte d'appartement. L'âge que donnait cet appartement était en totale contradiction avec l'époque du château. Là où la bâtisse paraissait avoir plusieurs siècle, l'appartement ressemblait en tout point de vu à ce que l'on trouvait de plus moderne dans le monde moldu. Mais la modernité de cet endroit sortit complétement de la tête du jeune homme lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

_**- Ainsi donc, Harry Potter, grand disparus du monde sorcier, et la personne dont nous attendions le réveil ne font qu'un. J'avou que c'est une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas.**_

Harry se retourna vivement afin de savoir d'où, et de qui, venait cette voix. Il se retrouva devant une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, assez grande, brune, et ses yeux, ayant la couleurs de l'océan, reflétait une sagesse hors norme. Mais dans le pétillement de ces yeux, Harry put voir aussi un brin de malice caché. Elle était vêtu de manière très simple, jean noir et débardeur rouge, le tout dans une paire de basket. À en regarder l'humidité de sa peau, elle devait venir d'une séance de sport plutôt intensive. Dans cette situation, Harry ne put dire qu'une seule chose.

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_**- C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Eléa Aaron, je viens des Etats-Unis, et j'ai 35 ans. Et toi?**_

_**- D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous le savez déjà. Je suis Harry Potter, je viens d'Angleterre, j'ai bientôt 16 ans, et j'ai beaucoup de questions sans réponses.**_

_**- Et bien, pour certaines questions, je peut t'offrir des réponses.**_

_**- Bien alors commençons. Où suis-je ?**_

_**- Dans un château en Ecosse, abandonné depuis plus de mille ans, et plus précisement, dans l'appartement que j'y ai construit à l'intérieur.**_

_**- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?**_

_**- Tu t'y est téléporter par un acte de magie que, à ma connaissance, vous n'êtes que deux à pouvoir le faire.**_

_**- Mais j'étais dans le parc de Poudlard, je ne pouvait pas transplaner. C'est impossible dans l'enceint de l'école, on mel'a assez répéter pour que se soit encré dans mon esprit en lettre de feu.**_ Rétorqua le jeune homme.

_**- Si tu écoutais un minimum, tu aurais compris. J'ai dis téléporter, pas transplaner. C'est un don caractéristique de ce que tu es.**_

_**- C'est à dire ? Qu-est-ce que je suis ?**_

_**- Un Elémental. Tu m'as demandé où tu étais, le fait que tu sois un Elémental explique à lui seul que tu ais pu te rendre ici. Seul deux types de personnes peuvent venir en c'est lieu. L'Elémental, et son instructeur, le Gardien de leurs savoir. Mais des deux, seul l'Elemental peut se téléporter.**_

_**- Vous dites Elémental, mais avant, vous m'avez avouez que vous ne connaissiez que deux à pouvoir se téléporter. Ce ne serait pas plutôt Elémentaux ?**_

_**-** **Mais s'est qu'il est attentif le bonhomme. Effectivement, vous êtes deux, et je doit t'avouer que c'est bien la première fois que deux Elémentals coexistent. Mais on fera le cours d'histoire après que que ta future partenaire revienne.**_

_**- Comment ça, ta future partenaire ?**_

_**- La deuxième Elémental. **_

Harry resta choqué par les révélations d'Eléa. En même temps, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il arrivait dans cet endroit inconnu, d'une manière dont il ne connaissait rien, dans un endroit plus sombre que l'âme de Voldemort. Enfin, pour la partit des cachots, l'appartement, lui, était baigné de lumière. Le soleil rentrait par les fenêtres en être dominant. Mais Harry était plus préoccupé par la suite des événements que par l'intensité de la lumière. Qu'allait-il apprendre encore, que Voldemort était en train de danser en tut au milieu d'un groupe de moldus ? Sur une invitation d'Eléa, Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils rouge sang du salon. Eléa apporta ensuite trois verres et une carafe de jus de citrouille dont elle servit Harry.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, annonçant la personne que le jeune homme devait rencontrer. Harry faillit tomber de son fauteuil en regardant l'inconnue qui avancait. Elle avait les cheveux noir comme la nuit, révélant, à la lumière, quelques reflets bleuté. Son visage paraissait avoir été soufflé dans du verre et polie soigneusement tellement il semblait régulier, sans aucune imperfection. Sa taille était semblable à celle d'Harry, qui, lui, semblait complétement déconnecter de la réalité devant la vision qui se tenait devant lui. D'ailleurs, il eu du mal à revenir dans la réalité quand Eléa fit les présentations.

_**- Eh oh, Harry, on se réveille. Bon, je disait, Harry, voici Hina Rose, mon élève. Hina, le garçon qui bave devant toi est Harry Potter. Il sera à partir de...**_ Elle regarda sa montre**_... zut, il est trop tard. Bon et bah, il sera à parir de demain, et jusqu'à fin août, ton partenaire d'entrainement._**

_**- Eléa, il n'est que 15 heures, pourquoi il est trop tard ? Tu te ramolie ou tu es juste fatigué ?**_

_**- Jeune fille, ce que tu fait depuis 7 ans, Je le fait depuis 20 bonnes années. Alors non, je ne risque pas de me ramolir, et s'il est trop tard, c'est que je compte vous faire un peu d'histoire, tu t'es entrainé pendant 9 ans sans poser de question, mais si ce que je connais d'Harry est vrai, il veut des réponses, et pas dans une décenie.**_

_**- Attendez, **_commença Harry**_, Hina vient de dire qu'il était 15 heures, hors, selon mes derniers souvenir, il était 18 heures. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_**

**- _Cela fait bien trois jours. _**Répondit Eléa. Elle rajouta.**_ Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, l'endroit où tu as atterri est un site spécialement conçu pour les Elémentals. Quand leurs pouvoirs se manifestent, ils se téléporte d'instint dans ce lieu. Et personne ne peut y entrer tant que l'Elémental n'en sors de lui-même. Ainsi, pendant un temps, le corps de l'Elémental s'habitue à sa nouvelle force. S'il n'y avait pas se temps de préparation, du corps, celui-ci à du mal à supporter l'entraînement. Ce qui peut conduire à la mort de l'Elémental, à cause d'une dégénérécense du corps._**

_**- D'accord, mais je doit envoyer un hibou. Les Weasley doivent s'inquiéter, et Dumbledore aussi. Quoique, ce dernier, je m'en fiche, sa lui fera les pieds.**_

_**- Justement, une chouette est arrivé un jour après toi. Je pense que cela doit être la tienne.**_ Répondit Hina. Elle sifla et on pu entendre un hululement. Un bruit qu'Harry, qui avait tellement l'habitude l'entendre, reconnu immédiatement comme celui de sa propre chouette.

_**- Hedwige !**_

Un nouvel hululement retentit dans les entrailles du château. Suivit quelques temps plus tard la vision d'une traînée blanche qui fondit sur le jeune homme, en se posant délicatement sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tendit sa main, et la chouette lui mordilla le doigt, affectueusement. Apparement, la chouette avait été attristé de se retrouver seul. Mais la joie de son maître, en la voyant, avait rassuré l'animal. Aprés une caresse légère de sa chouette, Harry prit une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo (Cela lui faisait bizarre. Pendant cinq ans, il n'avait utilisé que du parchemin et des plumes.) que lui tendait Eléa. Rapidement, il écrit quelques lignes afin de rassurer les Weasley. Ensuite, Harry tendit la lettre à Hedwige qui, toute contente d'avoir une mission, poussa un léger hululement avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre qu'Hina venait d'ouvrir. Une fois que l'animal ne fut qu'un petit point dans le ciel avant de disparaître, Eléa commenca son récit.

_**- Bien, avant de commencer, je doit vous dire que ce que vous allez entendre n'est que pure véritée, transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à maintenant. Bien des fois, cette histoire a été raconter, défomé. Tout à commençé lors de l'apparition des premiers sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, environ deux cents. C'était il y a environ 15000 ans. Ils ne pratiquairnt leurs arts que rarement, mais les réunions qui faisaient annonça rapidement le début de la mésentente. Certains disaient qu'il fallait utiliser la magie afin de dominer le monde, d'y régner en maître, les autres, voulaient préservé l'équilibre du monde, et la paix. Ces idéaux furent transmis au fur et à mesure des nouvelles générations. Un siècle plus tard, les disputent se firent plus violente. Et une guerre commenca entre les deux groupes. Les gentils (je ne dirais pas les mages blanc, le concepte de magie blanche et de magie noir n'est pas basé sur la magie en elle-même.), les gentils donc, étaient en infériorité numérique, mais aussi stratégique. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de pratiquer la magie pour faire la guerre. Les méchants prirent rapidement le dessus. Voyant leurs nombre diminuer, les gentils décidèrent de procéder à l'invocation d'un esprit, mais pas un simple esprit, chacuns utilisa toute la puissance qu'il le pouvait, beaucoup des survivant à la batailles périrent en se vidant entièrement de toutes énergies. Ainsi, c'est un esprit d'une grande puissance qui apparut. Grâce à lui, les gentils purent gagner la guerre. Et c'est à cause de ses sorts qu'on le nomma l'Elémental. Quand il disparu, il déclara qu'à jamais, il resterait présent, afin de préserver l'équilibre. Personne ne comprit pourquoi. Ce fait fut raconté pendant près de mille ans, jusqu'au jour où l'Elémental revint, sous la forme d'un enfant. La manière dont ils surent que c'était lui s'est perdu, mais quelques jours plus tard, un combat eu lieu, un affrontement titanesque. La descendance des méchants qui on survécu mille ans auparavant, avait pratiqué, eux aussi, une invocation. Mais alors que l'Elémental avait été appelé pour le bien, la créature qui apparut était le mal incarné, n'oeuvrant que pour la destruction, et la mort. Le combat dura plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que, vide de toutes énergies, les deux invocations disaprurent. Pendant mille autre années, l'histoire fut connu, fidélement racontée. Une fois de plus, après mille longue années, les deux invocations réapparurent. Mais rapidement, on se rendit compte que l'Elémental n'avait gardé aucun souvenir. Il avait tout oublié, ses sorts, son histoire, se qu'il devait faire. Il dut tout réapprendre. Quelques années, plus tard, le combat recommença, se terminant par un nouveau match nul. Justa avant de dispaître, l'Elémental transfera toute sa mémoire à l'une des personnes se trouvant là, lui donnant pour mission de léguer ce savoir à sa descendance, afin que le prochain Elémental ne perde pas trop de temps à tout réapprendre. Ainsi, le Gardien du savoir Elémental fut créer, léguant tout se qu'il savait, de père en fils. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car le dernier Gardien n'a put avor d'enfant. Il choisi donc une enfant dans son village. Il la choisi curieuse, obéissante, et si possible, sans attache, sans famille. Et ce fut moi qu'il choisi. Ainsi, 30 ans plus tard, je me tient devant vous, prête à vous apprendre ce que vous devez savoir.**_

_**- Elle a oublié de dire, **_commença Hina,**_ qu'en plus d'être curieuse, obéissante, quoique, plus maintenant, elle ne m'obéi jamais à moi. Et sans famille, elle à un caractère bien trempé, et qu'en plus, c'est la plus merveilleuse des mamans._**

_**- C'est ta mère ?? **_demanda Harry

_**- Non, mais sa fait 9 ans que je vit avec elle, je la considère comme ma mère, comme ma soeur, et comme mon amie. Tout ça en même temps.**_

Harry aurait put jurer qu'à cet instant, une étincelle de joie, et d'amour, brûlait dans le regard d'Eléa.

_**- Bon, ce n'est pas tout.**_ Reprit Eléa. **_Harry, il faudrait que tu te repose. Demain, tu participeras aux entraînements._**

_**- Mais pourquoi faîtes-vous tout cela ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.**_

_**- Harry, la question n'est pas de te connaître ou non. C'est mon devoir de le faire. Je suis née pour ça. C'est ma mission et mon destin. Mais si tu veux que je te connaisse, il n'y a pas meilleurs moyens que celui de travailler tous ensemble. Cela évite les mots et l'envie de mentir. Les mouvement de ton corps me feront te connaître. Et vice versa quand tu auras acquis assez de sagesse pour lire les gestes de ton adversaire. Mais maintenant, allez dormir. Demain sera dure. Surtout pour toi jeune homme.**_

Harry suivit Hina qui le conduit à sa chambre.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. **_Dit-elle. **_Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais demain, et tous les autres jours, on se lève avant le soleil. Au début, tu n'aura pas vraiment le temps de te détendre, tu seras trop fatigué. Mais dans deux semaines, je pense, tu gardera assez de force pour pouvoir le faire._**

_**- Ok. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarque, mais je sens que je ne pourrais pas me défaire de ce destin.**_

_**- Et tu as raison, tout en toi est prédestiné à cette tâche. Mais je te rassure, tu ne le feras pas contre ta volonté. Au fond de toi-même, tu veux participer à cette guerre. **_

_**- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est étrange que j'ai accepter aussi facilement. Tu sais Hina, j'ai déjà ma propre guerre à mener contre les Ténèbres. Même si je le fait à contre cœur cet fois. Mais je suis lié par une prophétie qui fera de moi l'assassin, ou l'assassiné. Je n'est pas vraiment l'envie de devenir l'un ou l'autre. Mais je doit le faire, pour la paix du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. **_

_**- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Je veux dire, pas que sa me dérange de te voir te confier, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas.**_

_**- Tu as raison. Mais regarde, nous allons vivre ici, tous les trois, pendant plus d'un mois. Autant se connaître maintenant, non ?**_

Hina éclata de rire, suivit peu après par Harry tant le rire de cristal de la jeune fille était communicatif. Harry était heureux, dans un endroit où il n'entendrait pas le nom de Voldemort tant que personne ne s'aventurait à lancer une discussion sur le sujet. Un endroit hors du contrôle de Dumbledore. Un endroit respirant le liberté, la joie de vivre, et l'amour. Après le départ d'Hina, qui avait laissé une petite pointe de tristesse dans le cœur d'Harry, qui, sans le savoir, était tombé amoureux de la belle demoiselle.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, quand je relis cette histoire, je la préfère à l'autre. Dite moi si j'ai bien fait de faire cette réécriture. Bien sûr, je laisse l'original en ligne. Cela permettra au nouveaux lecteurs de faire la comparaison.

Sur ces bonne paroles, je vous laisse.

J'espère que vous avez passez un agréable moment.


End file.
